vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adeptus Custodes
|-|Adeptus Custodes= |-|Terminator Armour= |-|Dreadnought= Summary :"Each one of the Ten Thousand represents genetic lore acquired over many lifetimes. Each one of you is unique, a work of art never to be repeated. I am miserly with your lives, where I would spend so many others without a thought." :''- The Emperor on his Custodes'' The Adeptus Custodes, known as the Legio Custodes before the Horus Heresy, is the Imperial Adepta responsible for guarding the Imperial Palace and the physical body of the Emperor of Mankind. It is an elite cadre of genetically-engineered transhuman warriors who are even more potent in combat than the Adeptus Astartes. They are to the Space Marines as the Emperor is to His Primarchs, and it is rumoured that they were created using the Master of Mankind's own genecode. Where Space Marines represent the mass-produced genetic soldiers of the Imperium, the Adeptus Custodes are a force of individual warriors, each a bastion in his own right. These warriors have stood in the presence of the immortal Emperor of Mankind since before the time of the Unification Wars. For ten thousand years and more, the Custodians have stood watch over their lord and master, serving as the Emperor's personal guardians and praetorian bodyguard. During the Great Crusade these resplendent warriors guarded the Emperor wherever He went and swore to give their lives to protect His. After His incarceration in the Golden Throne following the Horus Heresy ten standard millennia ago, they have taken a far more limited role in the Imperium of Man. They almost never leave Terra and only very rarely leave the Imperial Palace as they watch over their recumbent master and patrol the precincts of the Emperor's Palace, ever vigilant of threats. It is only the Adeptus Custodes who decide who may enter the Sanctum Imperialis of the Emperor at the heart of the Inner Palace, and when they may do so. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C | At least High 6-C, likely far higher | Unknown, but far higher Name: The Adeptus Custodes, The Legio Custodes, The Ten Thousand, The Thousand Companions Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: All Male Age: The oldest are over 10,000 Years Old Classification: Elite Genetically-Engineered Transhuman Warrior, Personal Bodyguards of The Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Low-Light Vision, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Precognition (Can "reach into the Numerology of the near future" to predict the attacks and motion of enemies before they occur), Aura, Holy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (The Custodians are touched by a spark of the Emperor’s own power, which manifests as a supernatural warding, making it so that bullets and bolts are turned aside at the last moment, blades fail to strike home, and even the psychic powers of the foe can suddenly and inexplicably flicker away to nothing), Resistance to Poisons, Extreme Radiation and Heat, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Possession, and Psychic Attacks, Immunity to Motion Sickness, White Noise, Sudden Flashes or Sonic Attacks, can survive in vacuum, can breathe underwater Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (The Custodes are said to be to a Space Marine what a Space Marine is to an ordinary human. 1,000 Custodes were capable of destroying Gharkhul Blackfang's Ork WAAAGH which had overwhelmed three Space Marine armies, killing 100,000 Orks and losing only 3 of their own. During the Battle of Prospero, a squad of 30 Custodians led by Constantin Valdor killed over 200 Thousand Sons Marines, 4 Librarians and a squad of 10 Terminator Marines. Alongside the Sisters of Silence, the Adeptus Custodes held off endless hordes of Daemons for 5 years in the Webway War) | At least Large Island level, likely far higher (An Adeptus Custodes' Terminator Armor is far more powerful than the Terminator Armor of a Space Marine, and carries much greater weaponry) | Unknown, but far higher (Custodes' Dreadnoughts are likewise far superior to regular Dreadnoughts, but to what extent is unknown) Speed: Subsonic+ Movement Speed (Much faster than Astartes), with at least Massively Hypersonic to FTL Combat Speed & Reactions (Even the weakest Custodes have reactions far faster than that of Marines, and average Custodes can react and process information in less than a Microsecond, and skilled Custodes should undoubtedly have faster reactions than experienced Marines who can react in a nanosecond. Custodes have been shown capable of reacting to laser-bolts, and even swatting them mid-air with their spears) | Subsonic (A Custodes in Terminator Armor is generally as fast as an Astartes in regular Power Armor) with At least Massively Hypersonic to FTL Combat Speed & Reactions | Unknown Movement Speed with at least Massively Hypersonic to FTL Combat Speed & Reactions Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 to Class 25 | Much Higher | At least Class 50, likely higher Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class, likely far higher | Unknown, but farr higher Durability: At least Large Island level (More durable than even Terminator Marines) | At least Large Island level, likely far higher '''(Custodes' Terminator Armor is far more durable than Astartes' Terminator Armor, which can endure high-end Plasma and Melta Weaponry) | '''Unknown, but far higher '(Superior to regular Dreadnoughts which can shrug off the strongest Plasma Weapons) 'Stamina: Virtually Endless (At least two Custodes stood vigil on the Golden Throne for 100 years without ever eating, drinking, or sleeping) Range: Extended Melee Range, Few Kilometers with Bolters and other Long-range Weaponry | Extended Melee Range, Few Kilometers with Bolters and other Long-range Weaponry | Several Meters through Sheer Size, Few Kilometers with Long-range Weaponry Standard Equipment: Auramite Power Armor, Guardian Spear, Sentinel Blade, Lastrum Storm Bolter, Praesidium Shield, Solerite Power Gauntlets & Power Talons, Adrastus Bolt Caliver, Adrathic Weaponry, Arae-Shrike, Custodes Vexilla, etc. Intelligence: Superhuman (The Adeptus Custodes have an intellect enhanced far beyond that of the Astartes, combined with millennia of knowledge, combat training and experience. Their training and education renders them masters in the tenets of warfare in all its forms, as well as every method of assassination, counter-espionage, threat recognition and death dealing known to Mankind, but also in far more esoteric disciplines such as diplomacy and statecraft, astrogation and interstellar geography, history, philosophy, theosophy, artistry and countless other subjects) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Power Amour | Terminator Armor | Dreadnought Note: This profile only contains stats for the average/baseline Custodian. Individual characters possess much greater feats and rank far higher. Gallery CustodesMoM.jpeg|The Legio Custodes accompanied by the Sisters of Silence, fighting alongside The Emperor in the Webway War AdeptusCustodesArt1.jpg AdeptusCustodesArt2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Factions Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Claw Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Imperium of Man Category:Tier 6